1. Technical Field
This invention relates to carrying cases and, more particularly, to a bingo carrying case for providing privacy while playing bingo.
2. Prior Art
The phenomenal increase of participation in the past few years in the game of bingo has created an interest on the part of the present inventors to solve the multiple problems connected with bingo and the present invention addresses the problems of transportation, weight, convenience, organization, playing surface, card holding means, marker availability, etc., which the prior art has not satisfactorily solved.
The game of bingo is enjoyed by individuals of all ages and is widely played at various establishments, such as churches, clubs, or the like. Playing bingo requires the use of bingo cards, bingo markers, magnetic wands, daubers (special large markers in various colors which are utilized in playing paper bingo games), pencils, tablets, or the like. In addition, bingo players also carry to the bingo game items such as eye glasses, food, candy, beverages, umbrella, keys, purse, wallet, good luck charms, etc. It is cumbersome to carry several bags containing all of these items, and is difficult to easily locate a particular item mixed in with all of the other bingo accessories.
Accordingly, a need remains for a carrying case for transporting a player's bingo paraphernalia that may be used to provide privacy to a player while playing and to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a bingo carrying case that is movable between open and closed positions and may be maintained at an elevated position for providing privacy to a user. Such a case allows a player to easily transport all the items needed to the bingo hall in a compact and organized manner. The carrying case provides easy access to all items needed to play bingo and also provides a privacy screen for obstructing the view of other players who might want to look at a player's bingo card in order to track a user's progress. This would be especially appreciated by players who play more than one card at a time.